Namiętni tancerze
by Mleczarz
Summary: Historia oparta na końcówce 11 odcinka drugiej serii. Onodera będąc w biurze sam na sam z Takano, ma spore problemy ze skupieniem się na pracy. Sprawy nie ułatwia mu fakt, że mężczyzna zaczyna się do niego za bardzo zbliżać...


— Niezręczna sytuacja… Tylko Takano i ja jesteśmy na tym piętrze. Pośpieszcie się i przychodźcie! Czemu wszyscy tutaj tak późno zaczynają robotę?! — Onodera wpatrywał się uparcie w monitor swojego laptopa, próbując skoncentrować się na pisaniu. Czuł się niezręcznie, będąc sam na sam ze swoim szefem. Odnosił wrażenie, jakby znów był tamtym zakochanym po uszy licealistą… Tylko że to nie była prawda. Zmienił się, bardzo się zmienił. I to głównie przez siedzącego niedaleko niego mężczyznę, jego dawną miłość. Po tym, jak Takano zdeptał jego uczucia, wykorzystując go — przynajmniej tak jeszcze do niedawna uważał — postanowił, że nigdy więcej się nie zakocha. Stał się bardziej skryty, skupiał się na pracy. Ale po dziesięciu latach ON znowu się pojawił. I Onodera musiał przyznać, że… ponownie zakochał się w tym facecie.

Jęknął w duchu.

Czemu to się musiało przytrafić akurat mnie?! — przeszło mu przez myśl. — Nie chcę, żeby znowu mnie zranił… Chociaż czy naprawdę mogę się tego obawiać? Takano ciągle powtarza, że mnie kocha. W dodatku zarówno on, jak i Yokozawa twierdzą, że to ja wszystko źle zrozumiałem. Że tak naprawdę to ja skrzywdziłem Takano, wyjeżdżając tak nagle bez żadnego słowa… Wrr! Przestań o tym myśleć i skup się na pracy! Praca, praca!

Jednak łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Fakt, że jest sam na sam z Takano skutecznie rozpraszał jego uwagę. Nieważne, że był już świadomy swoich uczuć. Nie… raczej to właśnie przez to obecność przełożonego nie pozwalała mu w spokoju pracować. W końcu, jak można skupić się na wypełnianiu jakichś głupich dokumentów, kiedy twoje serce wali jak oszalałe, jakbyś miał zaraz zejść z tego świata?! Zwłaszcza, kiedy niespodziewanie czujesz za sobą żar bijący od ciała drugiej osoby — osoby, którą kochasz.

— Hej… — Onodera aż wstrzymał oddech, słysząc tuż przy uchu ten cudowny, głęboki głos. Takano oparł się o biurko, więżąc go. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie. Pochylił się szybko, uciekając od drugiego ciała. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi.

— Ta-tak? — Przeklął się w duchu za to zająknięcie i odsunął, na ile pozwalały ręce po jego obu stronach.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Oczywiście, że tak! Mógłbyś się trochę odsunąć? — spytał zakłopotany. Zdradliwy rumieniec ozdobił jego twarz.

— Wiesz, jest jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz, o której zapomniałem ci wczoraj powiedzieć. Lub może raczej nie myślałem wtedy, że tak bardzo chcę ci to powiedzieć.

— Co to takiego? — Zerknął mimo woli na Takano. Ciepła dłoń powoli przykryła jego własną. Fala ciepła i dreszczy rozeszła się po ciele młodszego mężczyzny.

— Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, ale byłeś moją pierwszą prawdziwą miłością. — Wyszeptane tuż przy uchu słowa sprawiły, że poczuł motylki w brzuchu, choć jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że jego twarz zaraz spłonie.

I wtedy to się stało. Miękkie, gorące wargi docisnęły się do jego, zwinny język wsunął do środka i już wiedział, że przegrał. Przez chwilę próbował się odsunąć, ale silne ramiona oplotły go. Duża, ciepła dłoń wczesała się we włosy z tyłu głowy i został przyciągnięty do większego ciała. W głowie mu szumiało, jakby wypił za dużo. Było mu gorąco. Bez większego udziału woli jego własne dłonie zacisnęły się łopatkach Takano, który go podniósł z krzesła. Masamune jednym szybkim ruchem obrócił mebel i usiadł na nim, lokując blondyna okrakiem na swoich kolanach.

— Ej…! Takano! Co ty wyprawiasz?! — Głos Onodery zadrżał nerwowo, kiedy kierowany resztkami zdrowego rozsądku rozpaczliwie próbował uwolnić się z uścisku głównego redaktora „Emeraldu". Jednak ramiona były mocno owinięte wokół jego talii i ani myślały puścić.

— Onodera, poddałbyś się wreszcie, co? Ile razy chcesz przerabiać ten sam scenariusz? Przecież zrobiliśmy to już kilka razy. Co cię wciąż powstrzymuje? — Głos Takano wibrował kusząco, gdy mruczał te słowa. Nie dało się jednak nie zauważyć w nich lekkiego zniecierpliwienia.

— Zrobiliśmy to, bo ty tego chciałeś! Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek mmm...! — Reszta słów Ritsu zaginęła w ustach drugiego mężczyzny. Ciepłe dłonie wsunęły się pod jego koszulę, zwinny język pieścił podniebienie , a rozkosznie elektryzujące dreszcze rozgrzewały ciało. Opór zielonookiego słabł z każdą sekundą. Zapominał o swoim lęku, tym, że ktoś może ich przyłapać… Istniało tylko pożądanie, które ogarniało go zawsze, gdy jego dawny kochanek był w pobliżu. Jęknął cicho, kiedy Masamune przestał pieścić jego wargi, a zaatakował szyję. Delikatne podgryzanie, ssanie i lizanie wrażliwej skóry sprawiło, że Onodera coraz wyraźniej i głośniej dawał do zrozumienia, jak mu dobrze.

Uniósł do tej pory zaciskające się na jego kolanach dłonie. Skrzyżował je na karku bruneta i przyciągnął mocno do siebie. Wypchnął biodra do przodu ocierając się o Masamune. W tej chwili liczyła się tylko przyjemność, jakiej doznawał. Odchyli głowę, zachęcając mężczyznę do dalszej pieszczoty. Został za to nagrodzony zadowolonym pomrukiem. Onodera sapnął, znów ocierając się o bruneta. Obaj jęknęli. Dopiero teraz Ritsu zorientował się, że Takano także zaczyna twardnieć. To go nieco otrzeźwiło. Nim jednak zdążył chociażby mrugnąć, poczuł dłonie wsuwające się w jego spodnie. Skóra na jego pośladkach zapłonęła. Biodra niekontrolowanie szarpnęły się do przodu. Głośny jęk rozległ się po pomieszczeniu wbrew woli Onodery.

— Podoba ci się.

— Wcale nie! I zabierz te ręce… W ogóle mógłbyś mnie wreszcie zostawić w spokoju! — zawołał roztrzęsionym głosem, znów próbując się wyplątać z ramion brązowookiego. Był przestraszony i onieśmielony intensywnością wrażeń, jakich dostarczała mu bliskość Takano.

— Chyba jednak nie powinienem pozwalać ci wciąż pogrywać z Masamune, choć kategorycznie mi tego zabronił. — Onodera momentalnie zamarł z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie miał nawet odwagi, żeby odwrócić się i spojrzeć na przybysza.

— Co ty tu robisz, Yokozawa? — Ton Takano ciężko było opisać jako „przyjacielski" czy choćby „uprzejmy". Większy entuzjazm można by już usłyszeć w rozmowie o borowaniu zęba.

— Nie musisz być taki wylewny — zakpił. — Przyszedłem upomnieć się o projekt na czwartkowe spotkanie.

— J-już prawie skończyłem! — powiedział szybko Onodera, węsząc w tym swoją szansę, na wybrnięcie z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. — Na-najlepiej wezmę się od razu do roboty! — Spróbował wstać, jednak dłonie spoczywające w jego spodniach unieruchomiły go.

— Siedź. — Takano nawet nie spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w Takafumim. — Dostaniesz swój projekt później. Z tego co wiem, Onodera ma go oddać do 20. Ma jeszcze sporo czasu. A teraz mógłbyś zostawić nas samych. Jesteśmy trochę zajęci…

— Nie, naprawdę! Ja i tak chciałem wcześniej skończyć wypisywać te dokumenty…

— I skończysz, ale nie w tej chwili.

— Takano, po co się tak starasz? — W dotychczas spokojnym głosie Yokozawy rozbrzmiały ostre nuty. — Czemu ciągle o niego walczysz, skoro tak cię traktuje?! Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego!

— I tym kimś pewnie jesteś ty, mam rację? Zresztą nie musisz odpowiadać. Powiedziałem ci już, że dla mnie jesteś tylko przyjacielem. Poza tym to moja sprawa, czy chcę się za nim uganiać czy nie.

— Jesteś dla niego zdecydowanie za dobry, Masamune! I zbyt naiwny. Odkąd tylko się pojawił, miesza w twoim życiu, bawi się twoimi uczuciami. A ty wciąż dajesz mu kolejne szanse i czekasz, wierząc, że wszystko dobrze się ułoży! Jesteś masochistą, czy jak?! A co do ciebie, Onodera… Nie rozumiem, jak możesz ciągle go odtrącać? Głupi jesteś, czy co?! Wiesz ile osób chciałoby być na twoim miejscu?! Ilu starało się dostać do jego serca?! A ty tak po prostu to depczesz! Naprawdę nienawidzę ludzi twojego pokroju, którzy bez zahamowań bawią się uczuciami innych. Nie upłynęło nawet pół godziny, odkąd przyznałeś, że kochasz Masamune, a już temu zaprzeczasz! Niedobrze mi się robi, jak na ciebie patrzę!

— Więc wyjdź stąd! — Ritsu skulił się, słysząc podniesiony głos swojego przełożonego… choć może jednak bardziej pasowałoby tu określenie „ukochanego". — I to najlepiej jak najszybciej, zanim padnie tutaj coś, czego nie będzie można cofnąć…

Yokozawa stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu. Patrzył z bezsilną złością to na Onoderę, to na Takano, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Kilka sekund później dało się _słyszeć_ niezbyt delikatne _wciśnięcie guzika_ i dźwięk otwieranej windy. Obaj poruszyli się jednak dopiero, gdy mieli pewność, że Yokozawy nie ma już na piętrze.

— Idiota… Naprawdę myślał, że uwierzę w tę jego bajeczkę?

— Co?

— Przecież to jasne, że nie przyszedł tutaj po to, żeby się upomnieć o papiery. — Brunet spojrzał na Takano, jak na idiotę. — Musiał się zorientować, że będziemy tutaj sami. To oczywiste, że mu się to nie spodobało.

— Jak możesz być tego taki pewny?

— Rany, Onodera… W jakim ty świecie żyjesz? Znam Takafumiego na wylot, no i wiem, że mnie kocha. Ale — powiedział z naciskiem, gdy blondyn otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć — w sumie dobrze, że tu przyszedł. — Onodera, do tej pory usilnie unikający patrzenia na twarz drugiego mężczyzny, spojrzał teraz wprost w brązowe oczy. I aż przez jego ciało przebiegł gorący dreszcz, gdy dostrzegł kłębiące się w nich emocjie, z których głównymi były pożądanie i radość. — Dowiedziałem się czegoś naprawdę ciekawego — wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— T-tak? A cze-czego? — spytał, siląc się na obojętny ton. Jednocześnie odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc znieść tego świdrującego spojrzenia.

— Ech, ty naprawdę musisz uwielbiać takie gierki. Nie możesz dać sobie z nimi spokoju choć raz?

— Nie wiem, o-o czym ty mówisz! A teraz, proszę, puść mnie wreszcie, żebym mógł wrócić do pracy! — Blondyn zaczął się wiercić na kolanach bruneta. Próbował się wyswobodzić z ramion Takano, jednak ich właściciel miał zgoła inne plany.

— Kocham cię. — Głos na granicy szeptu rozbrzmiał w głowie Onodery prawie jak krzyk. Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Po tym jednak nastąpiła cisza. Po kilkunastu pełnych napięcia sekundach odwrócił powoli głowę, by sprawdzić, co się stało. I wtedy ich usta znów zostały połączone. Język Takano bez przeszkód wdarł się do ciepłego wnętrza blondyna, od razu zachęcając jego własny do wspólnej zabawy. Jednocześnie duże, ciepłe dłonie zaczęły delikatnie zaciskać się na zgrabnych pośladkach. Fale ciepła i dreszczy znów urządziły sobie wycieczki przez ciało zielonookiego. Zaczynały się w miejscach, które dotykał brunet, a kończyły w jego podbrzuszu, kumulując się tam.

Ritsu przez chwilę siedział sparaliżowany, patrząc na znajdującą się tak blisko twarz jego przełożonego... Nie. To określenie kompletnie tu nie pasowało. Nie pozwoliłby się tak dotykać byle komu. A Takano zdecydowanie był dla niego kimś więcej. Przyznał to już przed sobą, jak i Yokozawą. Właśnie. Kochał Takano. Tylko… jakoś nie potrafił powiedzieć tego _jemu_.

Westchnął drżąco, gdy gorące wargi rozpoczęły wędrówkę po jego szyi. Odchylił głowę i rozluźnił się, oddając całkowicie we władanie ukochanego. Postanowił, że chociaż w ten sposób okaże mu, co czuje, skoro słowa nie są w stanie przejść mu przez gardło.

Wczesał palce jednej ręki w ciemne włosy, drapiąc delikatnie. Drugą zaś otoczył szyję Masamune i przyciągnął nieco do siebie, jednocześnie wypychając biodra do przodu. Takano zamarł.

— Co? — spytał niepewnie Onodera. Dzięki bliskości ich ciał z łatwością wyczuł przyspieszone bicie drugiego serca. Nagle otworzył oczy, zerkając z przerażeniem, na wpatrzonego w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Takano. — Ktoś tu...

— Powiedz, że nie zamierzasz znów mnie odtrącić, gdy tylko spróbuję posunąć się dalej. — W jego głosie brzmiała niepewność, a oczy patrzyły z nadzieją i niemą prośbą. W tym momencie Ritsu po raz pierwszy ujrzał w nim mężczyznę, o którym opowiadał mu Yokozawa. Tego słabego chłopaka o złamanym sercu, który boi się kolejnego zranienia. Poczuł, jak serce ściska mu się boleśnie, gdy dotarło do niego, że po części był przyczyną istnienia tego oblicza Takano. Zapragnął sprawić, by znajdujący się przed nim mężczyzna już nigdy nie musiał się bać, być niepewnym. Przynajmniej nie, jeśli chodziło o niego, Ritsu. Ale jak mógł to zrobić…?

Odpowiedź przyszła niemal od razu wraz z siłą, którą do tej pory tak ciężko było mu w sobie znaleźć.

— Kocham cię — powiedział z tą samą łatwością, z jaką przychodziło mu to dziesięć lat temu. Brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, a następnie rozbłysły radośnie.

Teraz już nic nie było w stanie ich powstrzymać. Nie odsunęliby się od siebie, nawet jeśli wszedłby tu sam prezes. Gdzieś między kolejnymi pocałunkami przez głowę Onodery przebiegła myśl: „Czego się tak bardzo obawiałem? Co mnie tak właściwie powstrzymywało przed powiedzeniem tych dwóch banalnych słów?", jednak szybko o niej zapomniał, kiedy jego ciało niemal płonęło w ramionach Takano, a serce waliło jak oszalałe.

Oddychał szybko i głęboko, wyginając się pod dotykiem dłoni błądzących pod jego koszulą. Nie pozostawał jednak dłużny swojemu kochankowi. Nie zamierzał już tylko brać, ale sam też chciał dawać przyjemność. Było to jednak trudniejsze, niż mogło się wydawać. Zwłaszcza, gdy próbowało się rozpiąć szereg małych guziczków drżącymi z niecierpliwości i, mimo wszystko, niepewności dłońmi.

— Cholera — jęknął, kiedy po raz kolejny guzik wyśliznął mu się z palców, wciąż pozostając w dziurce materiału.  
— Poczekaj. — Większe dłonie ujęły jego własne i odciągnęły od koszuli, by zająć się rozpinaniem zamiast niego. Jednak i one były bardzo roztrzęsione, dlatego po uporaniu się z trzema górnymi guzikami, co dla obu wydawało się wiecznością, Takano chwycił dół ubrania i ściągnął je przez głowę. Sekundę później materiał poleciał w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Drobniejsze dłonie niczym magnesy przyciągnięte zostały do szerokiej piersi i przesuwały się po niej, raz po raz zahaczając o twarde sutki. Masamune westchnął z przyjemności i zabrał się za rozbieranie niższego chłopaka. Obaj oddychali ciężko. Ich serca szybko i głośno tłukły się w piersiach, a oczy błyszczały pożądaniem. Usta złączyły się w szybkim, namiętnym pocałunku, po którym druga koszula wylądowała gdzieś na podłodze czy regale. Nie zwrócili na to najmniejszej uwagi. Co innego było w tej chwili ważne. Obecnie liczyli się tylko oni. Ich pociemniałe, zamglone pragnieniem oczy, ciężkie oddechy, rozpalone ciała, ciasnota w spodniach.

Kolejny pocałunek, i jeszcze jeden, i znowu. Teraz to bicia ich serc odliczały czas. Pocałunki były dla nich pokarmem, dotyk – powietrzem, spojrzenie – słodką ambrozją. Ocierali się o siebie, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać wyrywających się ku sobie bioder. Pomieszczenie wypełnione było ich westchnięciami i jękami, bo nawet nie próbowali ich hamować.

Niecierpliwe dłonie Takano odnalazły w końcu zapięcie spodni Onodery. Zostały za to nagrodzone głośnym sapnięciem, które jednak szybko stłumiły stęsknione usta bruneta.

— Wstań i się rozbierz — polecił drżącym głosem brązowooki, wycałowując teraz ścieżkę z żuchwy na szyję blondyna.

Ritsu posłusznie, choć z pewnym trudem, spełnił prośbę kochanka i stanął na drżących nogach, rumieniąc się mocno. Mimo to nie odwrócił wzroku. A teraz patrzył z zafascynowaniem, jak Masamune ściąga własne spodnie.

— Choć do mnie — wymruczał głębokim głosem, wyciągając rękę w stronę blondyna. Tamten tylko przełknął ciężko ślinę i błądził przez chwilę wzrokiem po ciele Takano, co chwilę zatrzymując się na jego sterczącej męskości. Zaraz jednak usiadł z powrotem na jego kolanach, przypadkiem ocierając przy tym o siebie ich penisy. Obaj zadrżeli, czując tak wyraźnie bliskość ukochanego.

Spletli języki w zmysłowym tańcu, przylegając do siebie torsami. Ręce blondyna zacisnęły się barkach bruneta, kiedy ich członki uwięzione zostały w stanowczym uścisku dużej dłoni. Nie przerywając nawet na sekundę zachłannego pocałunku, Masamune zaczął poruszać ręką. Najpierw powoli, jakby delektując się tym uczuciem. Z czasem coraz szybciej, wprawiając ich obu w drżenie.

Onodera odsunął gwałtownie głowę, nabierając głośno powietrza. Zaraz jednak wypuścił je, jęcząc.

— Je-szcze…! —wysapał, oddychając urywanie.

— Wiesz? Podoba mi… się… ta twoja… śmielsza strona. — Takano przejechał językiem wzdłuż wrażliwej szyi kochanka, po czym zassał się lekko ja jego jabłku Adama. Mężczyzna zajęczał w odpowiedzi, wypychając biodra do przodu. — Ritsu. — Cichy szept sprawił, że zielone oczy, do tej pory przymknięte z przyjemności, spojrzały spod rzęs wprost w płonące brązowe tęczówki. A to, co w nich dostrzegły, sprawiło, że jeśli do tej pory choćby najmniejsza część świadomości Onodery wciąż była niepewna, w tym momencie zyskała całkowitą pewność. Oczy są podobno zwierciadłem duszy. Zdradzają, co człowiek tak naprawdę czuje. A te konkretne oczy patrzyły teraz na niego z taką miłością i intensywnością, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Otworzył posłusznie usta, czując dotyk na swoich wargach. Ssał przez chwilę palce Masamune, zamykając przy tym oczy. Nieważne, jak bardzo pragnął tej bliskości, nie był w stanie spojrzeć teraz w te piękne oczy. W tej chwili czuł się naprawdę niezręcznie.

To uczucie jednak zagubiło się gdzieś, gdy znów poczuł dłoń przesuwającą się po jego penisie, a elektryzujące dreszcze nową falą obiegły ciało. Palce zniknęły z jego ust.

— Rozluźnij się. — Wymruczane do ucha słowa sprawiły, że włoski zjeżyły mu się na karku. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i zarumienił się soczyście, czując wilgotny opuszek napierający na jego wejście. Po chwili jednak odetchnął powoli i drżąco, starając się spełnić prośbę bruneta. Palec naparł nieco mocniej i już po chwili wsunął się do gorącego wnętrza chłopaka. Mięśnie zacisnęły się na nim bez udziału woli blondyna. Ritsu oparł czoło o ramię Takano. Oddychał ciężko, próbując przyzwyczaić się do uczucia wypełnienia. Stęknął cicho i zacisnął mocno powieki, gdy palec zaczął się poruszać. Jednocześnie poczuł delikatne pocałunki składane wszędzie, gdzie Masamune zdołał dosięgnąć. Kilkanaście sekund później, całkowicie się odprężył. Objął szeroką pierś i ukrył zaczerwienioną twarz w zagłębieniu szyi brązowookiego. Dyskomfort szybko przemienił się w przyjemność. Do palca dołączyły dwa kolejne, rozciągając i pieszcząc dziurkę. Ciężki oddech Ritsu owiewał spoconą skórę bruneta. Nagle Onodera wygiął się w łuk, krzycząc cicho, gdy Takano trafił w czuły punkt wewnątrz niego.

— Wię-cej — wyjęczał z zamkniętymi oczami i odchyloną do tyłu głową. Poruszył biodrami samemu nabijając się na palce. Pot na jego nagim ciele lśnił w promieniach porannego słońca wpadającego przez szpary w żaluzjach. Takano wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, patrząc z zachwytem na drugiego mężczyznę.

Podjęcie decyzji zajęło mu mniej niż sekundę. Cofnął dłoń, co spotkało się z jękiem zawodu ze strony Onodery. Zaraz jednak z gardła zielonookiego wyrwało się coś pomiędzy krzykiem i jękiem, gdy palce zostały zastąpione przez twardego, pulsującego penisa. Takano z trudem utrzymał swoje biodra w jednym miejscu, by nie sprawić partnerowi więcej bólu. O tym, że mu go zadał, dość jednoznacznie dały mu znać paznokcie wbijające się w jego skórę, jak i łza, która stoczyła się po zaczerwieniony policzku.

Otoczył Ritsu ramionami, przytulając go czule. Muskał co chwilę wargami policzek blondyna, czekając na jego pozwolenie do kontynuowania.

— J-już możesz — wyszeptał i przełknął ślinę — senpai. Serce Takano zabiło szybciej na to określenie. Obaj doskonale to wyczuli. Ale nie zdziwiło to żadnego z nich. W końcu obaj tak dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć. To było takie cudowne! Byli tak blisko siebie, jak zawsze pragnęli, nawet będąc z kimś innym. Ritsu z pomocą Masamune unosił się i opadał rytmicznie, sprawiając, że ich umysł zasnuwał się mgiełką przyjemności. Spragnione siebie języki kolejny raz splotły się w pełnym namiętności szaleństwie. Dłonie błądziły po wilgotnych ciałach. Wdychali nawzajem swój zapach, zapach seksu, od którego niemal kręciło im się w głowach. Oddychali szybko i ciężko, wykrzykując raz po raz swoje imiona. Oszołomieni doznaniami, poruszając się zmysłowo choć gwałtownie, dążyli do spełnienia. I kilka godzin później, a może to były jedynie minuty, wreszcie nadeszła upragniona chwila. Doszli z imieniem ukochanego na ustach.

Ritsu otworzył oczy i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na twarz bruneta. Mrugnął raz i drugi, widząc jego delikatny uśmieszek. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po pomieszczeniu. Byli… Co on, u licha, robi w mieszkaniu Takano?!

— Dobrze się spało? — spytał, wciąż z tą dziwną miną. Choć może jednak nie do końca tą samą… Jego uśmiech zdecydowanie się powiększył.

— C-co ja tu robię. I to w dodatku w… twoim łóżku?! — W jednej chwili całkowicie się rozbudził. Cofnął się gwałtownie, podkurczając nogi i zasłaniając się kołdrą po samą szyję. W tej samej chwili poczuł ciepłą, lepką maź w swoich spodniach. Momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem.

— Zaprosiłem cię wczoraj do siebie, żeby oblać umieszczenie mangi, nad którą pracowałeś, na liście top 10 naszego magazynu. Zapomniałem jednak, że nie potrafisz pić… Uchlałeś się i zasnąłeś pod stołem, więc postanowiłem cię przenocować. I najwidoczniej bardzo musiało ci się to spodobać, bo co chwilę powtarzałeś moje imię przez sen.

— Hęę?! — Blondyn spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, po czym spuścił szybko wzrok. Nie był teraz w stanie patrzeć w te piękne oczy. Nie po tym, co mu się przed chwilą śniło.

— Ej, spójrz na mnie — poprosił miękko Takano. Onodera jednak nie zamierzał tym razem spełnić jego prośby. To było zbyt żenujące… — Ech, co ja się z tobą mam. — Poczuł jak materac ugiął się, gdy brunet usiadł koło niego. Nim zdążył się odsunąć, ciepła dłoń ujęła go za brodę i nakierowała go na twarz Masamune. Po kilku potwornych sekundach pełnych napięcia, Ritsu podniósł niepewnie powieki. I niemal od razu zatonął w błyszczących radośnie, pełnych miłości brązowych oczach. —Też cię kocham, Ritsu.

Tańczenie będzie chyba nowym ulubionym zajęciem Ritsu. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o namiętny „taniec" z Masamune.

END


End file.
